The One Where Joey And Phoebe Hook Up
by kplourde96
Summary: This story tells all about the weird "boyfriend-girlfriend" type relationship that Joey and Phoebe have. Everything goes down in London for Ross and Rachel's wedding.
**The One Where Phoebe & Joey Start Datin**

"Pheebs," Joey says as she walks into Central Perk.

She looks up and acknowledges his presence.

"Hey Tribbiani, what's up?" she says back to him.

It's just those two now sitting in their favorite spot on the big couch in the coffee house. When Phoebe walked in she immediately had plopped herself right next to Joey. He already had her favorite blueberry muffin and coffee waiting for her on the table. There are other people dining around the, but the two only focus on each other.

"Awh Joey thanks so much for having these out for me!" Phoebe exclaims in her usual loud and chipper way.

"Hey it's not problem at all, you're my friend," Joey says, and then whispers to himself that he'll need Chandler to lend him five dollars later to cover it.

Gunther hears him and rolls his eyes knowing he still won't pay.

Chandler is always giving Joey money because Joey doesn't make much when he's not getting acting calls.

Now, the rest of the gang comes inside.

"Oh hey, look Joey and Phoebe are already here!" Rachel says.

Everyone says hello to each other and sits down.

"Okay everyone, we leave for London tomorrow morning.. Is everyone packed and ready?" Ross says.

Ross and Rachel are getting married in London and invited all their friends and family. They wanted to have a spontaneous trip and have everyone they love close by.

 ******next day everyone arrives in London******

Everyone arrives at the hotel. Chandler and Monica have so many bags because Monica thought it would be a good idea to bring practically everything they own.

"You two are on floor 3 in room 208" the lady at the front desk tells the two.

"Okay, great," Chandler says back.

Phoebe is seen digging in her purse looking for her credit card and note that say she booked a room. She starts dumping everything out and can't seem to find what she is looking for. She's grumbling. Joey is next to check into his room...Phoebe runs up to him.

"Joey! I can't find my wallet or proof that I booked a room. Can I stay with you in yours? I know you wouldn't want to stay in there all alone…." She says pouting her lips and batting her eyes.

"Yeah of course you can stay in my room Phoebe" He says with a small smirk on his face.

They walk over to the elevator and get in. They're on the fourth floor in room 112. As the elevator dings open they head to their room. Joey opens the door and lets Phoebe walk in ahead of him.

"Wow Joey, you must have paid a lot for this room. This is beautiful." Phoebe says as she looks around the hotel room.

"Just like you" Joey accidentally blurts out.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Phoebe says in a tone of happiness and shocked.

The two set their bags down on the floor, still marveling at one another, and start to walk towards each other. They're about to hug or even kiss when they get a knock on the door. Startled they back away and open the door to find Rachel and Monica looking for Phoebe so that they can go get their nails done. As Phoebe is walking out of the room to go with the girls she gives Joey a look that says "we'll finish this conversation later." He catches on and nodds.

Rachel and Monica question why Phoebe didn't ask either of them if she could crash in their rooms. But she goes on to tell them that Joey didn't have anyone so it would make sense to room with him. While the girls are getting their nails done they start talking. Rachel wants Phoebe to have a date at her wedding so she wants to set her up with one of Ross's groomsmen.

"Rachel that is so sweet of you to do that for me, but really I'm fine with going alone," Phoebe said.

"No, you are really going to like this guy Pheebs. He's just your type," Rachel tells her.

"How about Joey and I walk down the aisle together? He's a groomsmen and I'm a bridesmaid so that will work out for sure," Phoebe pokes back...pushing that Joey should be her date.

"You know what, yes, you two might as well be a couple." Rachel says in an agreeable tone.

"Couple? Who said couple? Me and Joey?" Phoebe says nervously..

"Yes?...You two are friends and a couple as in a pair for the wedding...just like the other bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"Ohhhh, I see what you mean… I didn't want you to think Joey and I should date…" Phoebe says while avoiding eye contact.

They end their spa day and head back to the hotel to meet up with the boys. Phoebe goes up to her room and Joey is inside watching Baywatch. She gets in bed next to him and makes a move. They start making out heavily.

"Whoah Pheebs...where did that come from? I mean I like it, but that came out of nowhere?" Joey says surprised.

"Joey we both know we like eachother. For years you and I have had a connection that the rest of the group doesn't understand." Pheebs says.

They start making out again.

"You're right...I really do like you. We should try this out.. I think it could be really good for us. We just can't let the rest of the guys know yet, we wouldn't want to take the spotlight off of Rachel and Ross's wedding." Joey says.

 ******day of Ross and Rachel's wedding******

It is now the day of the wedding. Everyone is getting ready and filing into the church. The groomsmen and bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. Joey and Phoebe are hand in hand, gloating and smiling away. Last night they had shared their feelings for one another and are officially, secretly, a couple. They realized after 8yrs of friendship they're truly made for one another. As they get closer to the altar and split ways Joey goes in for a kiss on the lips with Phoebe. Chandler and the friends see this and think it's strange. It was a real kiss and not just a peck on the cheek. Rachel is too excited for this. She had a feeling something was up. Ross, just stands at the alter, jaw dropped in surprise. Chandler mumbles to himself, "wha wha wha what!" and his eyes are going back and forth from the two. As the priest wants to move on with the wedding, Phoebe whips out her guitar. She starts strumming and singing poorly. She sings a song she made on the spot for Joey and she slides on a ring pop ring. The family members for Ross and Rachel are so confused, but intrigued.

"Joey Tribbiani, would you honor me in doing...I mean do me the honor of marrying me?"

Joey, with a wild expression, walks up to her and says, "Hell yes!"

They walk up to Rachel and Ross who are just as confused as everyone else and they stand next to them as if this is all normal.

"Well, looks like it's a double wedding!" Joey exclaims.

The two couples end up getting married.


End file.
